The present invention relates to medical treatment of the spine, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to a technique to determine range of motion of a patient's cervical spine.
The use of prosthetic implants to address orthopedic injuries and ailments has become commonplace. With the development of a wide range of spinal prosthetic devices, there is a growing need for better ways to assess which device to use. For the cervical region, the ranges of motion in flexion, extension, left and right lateral bending, and axial rotation are often a consideration. Moreover, there is an ever present challenge to enable less invasive spinal surgery techniques, shorten the time required to surgically implant prosthetic devices, decrease patient recovery time, and/or provide other improvements. Thus, there is a need for additional contributions in this area of technology.